Levy's Date
by pikinanouart
Summary: Levy goes on a date. Lucy wants to check on her friend.  Erza is a ninja.  It's just a normal date, right? UPDATE! last chap and bonus story up, enjoy! CHECK AUTHORS NOTE FOR LINK TO FANART
1. levy's date

**Author's note and Disclaimer:** Hi! Welcome to my first FT story, after years of reading anonymously, I finally found the courage to write and post my own stories. Please feel free to read and leave a review. Of course, I do not own Fairy Tail, I am just a fan. ^.^

Story rated T but if anyone thinks it should be higher, please tell me so.

NEW: fanart for the fic check here pikinanou. deviantart. com/#/d311pp4 (no spaces)

Levy's Date

The blond mage shifted in her cramped position behind a car, trying to stay hidden from her target. Her look of steel never left the person she was looking at, concentration was clearly apparent on her cute childish face. Even if it was still summer, it was getting cold and Lucy started to regret wearing only a spaghetti strapped summer dress and sandals as goosebumps climbed along her legs and arms. But even if snow would fall, she would not give up her mission of ultimate importance!

Making sure her best friend Levy's date would go well.

Of course, normally, Lucy would not be spying, er...checking on her friend in such a creepy manner. It wasn't really her intention when she learned that Levy was going on a date but she couldn't help being curious when she remembered the event from that afternoon:

_Around noon, Lucy sit beside her blue haired friend at the Fairy Tail guild hall:_

_" Hey, Levy, wanna come at my place tonight? Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Bisca and Juvia are going to be there, it's a girls night!"_

_Levy gave an apologetic smile:_

_" Humm, sorry, Lucy-chan, but i can't go tonight. I... I got a date."_

_" What? How nice, who is it?"_

_Her friend seemed to flinch slightly and her cheeks got a little bit pink:_

_" It's... um, it's a blind-date. I dunno who he is but i heard a lot of good things about him..."_

_Lucy was about to ask for more details when Levy, who noticed Jet and Droy come into the guild, got up quickly and smiled nervously at her best friend:_

_" Well, i gotta go prepare myself for it so... I'll see you later, OK?"_

_Lucy waved at her friend with a confused expression on her face, she felt something was a little bit off, like if Levy wasn't being really honest..._

"It's just to make sure it's not a weirdo", Lucy told herself. "It's not because I'm curious about who it could be..."

" Is her date here yet?" asked a serious voice beside Lucy that made her jump off her sandals and squeal.

" ERZA! Gosh, you scared me!"

The scarlet beauty apologized as she set her eyes on their friend who was seemingly waiting for someone in the park. Levy was nervously playing with the end of her hair while giving glances around her.

" He's late. It's almost 6pm", said Erza.

" Maybe he won't come."

" Maybe it was a prank."

" Maybe it's a psychotic killer who is waiting for night time to kidnap and torture her..."

Right at this moment, a shadow seemed to emerge from the right side of the park and Levy's face lighted up. A tall black haired man well known for his facial piercings came up to the blue haired woman and gave her a smile.

Erza made a surprised "oh" but Lucy's jaw made contact with the asphalt.

" G-G-Gazille? He's her blind-date?"

" Who would have thought?"

While the new couple linked hands and started walking and talking with enthusiasm, Erza moved from car to car to keep up with them, followed by the stellar mage who still was white as a ghost.

" She didn't seem very surprised to see him, if you ask me. Maybe it was planned."

Lucy groaned:

" I can't believe it, really. Levy should be the very last person who would date that guy."

The redhead was about to answer something but a joyous and a-little-bit-too-loud-for-spying-on-people voice reached them:

" Erza, Lucy, what are you guys doing here?"

Natsu and Happy were grinning and _standing_ there, as standing up plainly in view of everybody, and looking at the two women crouching behind a car with eyes big as saucers. The swordwoman roughly grabbed the cat and the salamander and forced them in a flat position on the ground.

" SSHHHHHHH!", loudly whispered Lucy, " they will notice us!"

" Watchagurldooein?" Natsu managed to say while licking the sidewalk.

" We are on a mission of extreme importance", answered the scarlet haired woman who released them of her death grip.

" Is that why you're dressed like a ninja?" asked Happy.

Indeed, Erza looked like a typical ninja: whole black suit with boots, gloves, bandanna and ninja stars that hanged at her belt. Lucy sweat dropped as she took notice (a bit late) of her friend clothing.

" That's overdoing it a bit, no?"

" I don't see what you're talking about", deadpanned Erza.

* * *

Lucy looked side way and noticed that they were loosing visual contact with the targets. She made a sign at the redhead and they swiftly followed them at a safe distance, Natsu and Happy following like ninjas to be in the same mood.

The unlikely duo were standing before an oriental-style take-out specialized restaurant and the young woman was pointing at something on the giant menu.

Lucy looked at them with a determined look, Erza looked at them with a frown, trying to find something suspicious and Natsu looked at what the girls were looking and made a disgusted face:

" Soooo... Why are you guys spying on Gazille?"

" We are NOT spying on Gazille!" screamed the blond before looking at the couple to see if they heard her. They didn't seem to as they were making their orders.

" Soooo... Why are you guys spying on Levy?" asked Happy with an identical face as his owner.

" We're not spying", Lucy said without letting the couple out of view.

The boys raised an eyebrow at that:

" How do you guys call what you're doing?"

" Following them without having them notice our presences", answered Erza.

" That's pretty much the same thing", said a deep voice that didn't belong to the dragonslayer.

The four of them turned around to see who talked but saw no one until they checked lower and noticed the black eksheed who was standing there like if it was nothing.

" Pantherlily, what are you doing here?" asked the stellar mage in a little voice.

The little black cat pointed at two young men nearby who were apparently at a loss of words. In a state of shock would be an understatement.

" They asked me to help them find their friend Levy and that led us here."

Jet and Droy were white as snow and their left eyes were twitching.

" And actually, i was also curious about his whereabouts", added Pantherlily,smiling, while giving a look at his 'owner' and the friendly bookworm. " I'm glad to see everything is going well."

The men from Shadow Gear seemed to choke on their saliva at this, especially since the couple decided to sit on a small wall near the shops and were virtually sharing the same spot. The metal dragonslayer slipped an arm around the petite woman  
and sneakily stole food from her box, which made her retaliate by snatching some from his box, making him scowl and complain while she smiled sweetly and sit even closer if that was possible.

The dark haired man lowered his lips near his date's ear and whispered something that made her raise her eyebrows into her hairline. She seemed to consider something for two seconds then she nodded and said something that made him grin.

* * *

Some time went by and Lucy pouted since nothing really interesting was going on. Erza and Pantherlily were whispering among themselves about chopsticks and the use of them as weapons while Jet and Droy looked sick but refused to not look at Levy. Natsu and Happy were bored already, really, what was so interesting about Gazille to waste your Saturday night on?

The lovers got up from their seats and the hidden gang all ducked their head at the same time. They disposed of their empty boxes and started walking while holding hands.

" Aaawwww, they are so cuuuuute!" cooed a lovely voice near Lucy. A voice that belonged to a beautiful white haired woman in a pink dress.

" Mirajane!"

The waitress gave a sweet smile, obviously at a summum of happiness.

" I knew they were made for each other, didn't i say so?"

Lisanna nodded and squeezed herself beside her sister and Erza:

" You sure got a sixth sense for those things, Mira-nee! Who would have thought to match theses two?"

Mirajane squealed dreamily:

" Did anything _juicy_ happen yet?

" NO!" Jet and Droy yelled.

Lucy sweat dropped at the increasing number of people joining this "spying" party. It was getting a bit crowded behind the car and since their targets were moving further down the road, they would have to move if they wanted to keep track.

Making sure they weren't seen, the little group slided along the walls toward their goal, except Pantherlily who was so small he wouldn't be seen anyway.

* * *

Gazille and Levy arrived near the port where they were boats decorated with lanterns and street artists juggling with torches on fire. They stopped near a soda vending machine while the spies hid behind crates and barrels not too far away from them. Natsu eyed the torches and his stomach growled loudly.

" This is so stupid", grumbled Jet.

The voice of Levy's laughter drifted to them as she enjoyed watching the metal dragonslayer eat the bottle caps like candies.

" I mean, what's so great about that dumbass?" he added that made Droy nod in approval.

" It's his attitude", said a feminine voice with a chuckle.

All turned their heads to recognize Cana who had joined them, a flask of something unsurprisingly alcoholic in her hand. The tarot mage was sitting comfortably on a crate and seemed to be enjoying the show. Juvia, Alzack and Bisca were also there waving at them, at least, they were trying to hide.

" Levy is attracted to his badass attitude", added Cana: "the black clothes, the piercings, his steel abs, his alpha male aura, ya know?"

The Shadow Gear males looked like they were stabbed by each qualities the card mage enumerated, Lisanna, Lucy, Bisca and Erza were drinking her words and Mirajane was nodding at each (especially the abs part).

" Juvia likes Gray-sama abs better", said the water mage who was blushing and lost in her fantasy world the moment the words left her mouth. Everyone else sweat dropped then a voice called to them:

" What about me?"

Juvia blushed twice as much if that was even possible as Gray joined them behind the crates, followed by Wendy and Charle. Lucy face palmed herself in frustration:

" Gosh, this is starting to sound like a bad movie plot, with all this people appearing from behind us all the time!"

The ice mage got a confused look, Wendy waved at Mirajane and Lisanna while Charle gave Happy an annoyed look as he was saluting her and attempting to give her a fish from who knows where.

" Sooo... What are you guys doing here exactly?" asked Gray.

" They are following Gazille", started Natsu in an annoyed voice.

" We are making sure he won't lay a finger on Levy", finished Droy.

A second of silence:

" They are on a date?"

Mirajane nodded with enthusiasm. Another second of silence:

" And you guys are spying on them?"

" It's not spying", insisted Lucy, waving a hand in a dismissive manner.

" We are only watching their every moves in a silent and unnoticed way", the scarlet haired woman added.

" I would say it's more like _stalking_ at this point", said the black ekseed.

" So far, they are only holding hands, it's quite boring", voiced Cana before taking another gulp from her drink.

As if on cue, the dragonslayer slipped an hand on the bookworm backside, just an inch away from being right on her butt.

" Heheh."

" He's touching her ass!"

" Actually", Alzack corrected, "his hand is still on her hip."

Gazille's hand moved south.

" Oh, now it's on her ass."

" Dammit!"

Levy's hand imitated her lover's and went inside his jean's back pocket. The Shadow Gear team groaned in unison while the others gave them a pat on the back.

* * *

Gray looked at his friends then at the couple and sighed. Natsu sneaked away to steal something to eat while Mirajane was thinking aloud:

" You know, Cana is right. They are only holding hands, it's not a very good progression in their relationship."

" He's grabbing her ass, how do you call that?" asked Jet in a strangled voice.

" What they need", she continued while ignoring the poor man," is something to stimulate them."

" Sex?" laughed the card mage while grinning.

Her friends blushed, even Pantherlily, but that went unnoticed.

" Actually, i was more thinking of a situation where Gazille would have to act heroically and Levy would fall in love with him."

Lucy was trying to follow her friend's line of thoughts:

" Like saving her from being hit by a car?"

" That's not very safe, what if she gets hit by the car?" said Visca.

" Ummm, no, indeed that could be dangerous..."

" How about the classic: the girl slips on something, like ice, and the guy catches her?" added Lisanna.

" It's still summer, there is no ice on the ground", Juvia said.

" How about Gray?"

" Don't look at me, I can't put ice on the ground from this distance and I surely don't wanna go close to them."

They started thinking, Jet and Droy asking themselves why they were still participating in this, and suddenly, Wendy spoke up:

" What if they were attacked by a bunch of bad guys?"

All looked at the tiny dragonslayer.

" That's a great idea!" squealed Mirajane, clapping hands in delight. "They will be attacked by a group of muggers."

" Who's under attack?" asked a certain fire breather.

" Where were you?" asked Lucy.

Natsu pointed to a lighted torch in his hand. Erza and Lucy looked at each other and nodded:

" Natsu", said Erza, "you will finally get something interesting to do."

* * *

Two groups of people were hiding along an adjacent street, the first group comfortably installed behind a vast flowery hedge of a small house, the second group grumbling in the shadows between two houses. The setting was perfect, the first group made of women were ready but among the male group, some people weren't that ready:

" Why am I doing this again?" whined an orange haired man.

" Golden opportunity to beat the crap out of Gazille's ass?" answered a drunk yet joyful woman from the first group.

The young man and his best friend sighed but rejoiced at the chance to prove to their female friend that her date wasn't so great.

The other young man that wasn't particularly enjoying the idea gave a miserable look at the woman he secretly loved:

" Do I really have to be in this group too? I suck at close-range combat..."

" Just 'drop dead' at the first occasion and you will be fine", answered the green haired beauty with an apologetic smile ( she didn't really want her friend in that group either but Erza insisted that the more, the better.)

However, the other two from the 'mugging' group were exploding with excitement, one of them literally!

" Can't wait to kick his ass!"

An angry voice came from the hedge:

" Natsu, you are supposed to L-O-S-E to him, ok? Don't you dare go all out!"

But Salamander was too busy imagining himself in the next fight to care about the instructions. Gray was grinning like it was his birthday.

Three flying cats came to them from the sky and dropped at the first group location:

" They are coming this way."

" Right! Remember your parts, boys, and make it believable. Put your mask on now."

The first group faced the second and gave them thumbs up, the second group put on their ninja masks (courtesy of Erza). It was show time!

* * *

Two sets of feet could be heard in the night air, one light and one heavier. A lovely female voice drifted along the street, a laughing voice that spoke of favorite desserts and best coffee shops. Her petite form was walking close to a taller one, her arm linked with his.

Suddenly, the man came to an halt, his body tensed while his extremely sharp senses picked the presence of danger. Indeed, five masked men came out of the shadows and surrounded the couple. The blue haired woman gasped while her companion made eye contact with their enemies with a threatening glare.

One of the muggers pointed with enthusiasm at the duo and spoke in a loud voice:

" Yo! Give us yar money or else we gonna kick yar arses, ya shit-heads!"

The dark haired man crackled his knuckles and gave a sadistic grin:

" Come get it if you got the balls!"

Two of the bandits rushed at the metal dragonslayer in a yell, however, they didn't last very long: it only took one kick in the stomach to finish the first one and one slap of the back of the hand to knock the second unconscious. A third one tried to attack the woman but she grabbed a pen from her pocket and yelled the name of the incantation she wrote in the air at the same time. A giant gust of wind violently slapped the bandit away and he fell on the ground, grunting, several feet away.

The bandit's leader came at the piercing faced man with obvious excitement but in opposition to his lackeys, he knew how to fight and soon it was an all-out war between the two men. Punches and kicks were being thrown at each other in a concerto of grunts, pants, yells and laughs.

The young woman bit her lower lip in worry, trying to figure out a way to help her lover in his fight against this strange maniac. She was so engrossed in the fight that she never noticed the fifth man sneak behind her and grab her arms to pin them behind her back.

The black haired man didn't even look back when she let out a yelp of pain, he pointed his right arm in their direction and transformed it into a giant metal pole that suddenly extended and crashed right into the bandit's face, barely missing the woman ear by an hair. She heard the sickening crack from something breaking and the hands that held her arms let go to follow the man in his fall, his complaint dying on his lips the moment he touched the ground.

The arm retracted and a solid punch landed on the leader's face, throwing him on the ground where he stayed, unconscious.

* * *

Levy was breathing heavily as she laid her eyes on the bodies around them. Gazille came to her to see if she was alright but it seemed only her nerves were affected. She looked at him and came closer to touch his bruised lips, he dismissed it at only a minor scratch. She sighed and snuck her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest, he hugged her back for a moment before letting go. He took her hand and started walking again. She followed him silently for a couple of feet until she surprisingly fell side way in a undignified yelp. He spun around, looking for the source of danger, then he looked down to find the blue haired woman on her hands and knees, turning her head to her feet to see the reason of her fall:

" The heel broke... That's just my luck", she said with a smile.

He helped her back on her feet with an affectionate groan:

" You survive a mugger attack but you get owned by the asphalt. Are you for real?"

She gave him a playful punch to the chest. He shook his head while she was attempting to walk with a broken shoe. She looked ridiculous and he didn't hesitate to tell her: she pulled her tongue at him.

She decided to take off her shoes to walk barefooted but he got a better idea and picked her up to throw her over his shoulder, making her complain in indignation while he grinned like a madman.

* * *

When the couple was out of view, the first group emerged from the flowery hedge, some of them in panic while others highly amused by the turn of event.

Visca Moulin rushed to Alzack's side, he who had been flown away by the ancient rune specialist. She kneeled at his side and took off his mask to reveal the young man dizzy but otherwise safe. He gave her a lopsided grin:

" D-Did we get' em?"

She smiled at him:

" Yeah, you did great."

The 'leader' got up from his position on the floor, took off his mask and stretched his arms over his head, a giant grin on his face:

" Man, that felt good! I could have keep fighting the whole evening!"

Lucy, who was fanning Droy in an attempt at waking him up, threw the fire breather a glare:

" You almost blew it! You should have gone down way before you did! A good thing you didn't use your fire..."

Salamander wasn't listening, way too happy because he had a fight. Jet started moving, coughing a bit and holding his stomach:

" So much for kicking his ass..."

" You guys SUCKED!" happily said the blue cat to which the said men in question yelled back something not suitable for children.

Erza, who was holding Juvia in a death grip to prevent her to go slay the metal dragonslayer, smiled in victory:

" You did a good job, boys!"

She finally let go of the rain woman who looked still pissed off at the black haired man but quickly forgot about him when she heard Gray moan in pain behind her. He was trying to sit up while holding his heavily bleeding nose, Lisanna, Charle and Pantherlily helping him the best they could. Natsu came up to them and laughed at the ice mage while pointing a mocking finger at his face:

" You totally got owned, Gray!"

Gray answered in a nasal voice something that sounded like " Foquieew" while Charle called Wendy over, who was looking at the lovers retreating form, to come heal the poor ice mage. Cana was happily supervising the scene while Mirajane was facing their targets in silence, a little pout gracing her lovely face.

" What's wrong, Mira-nee?"

" That was a failure..." she whined sadly.

" Was it?" asked her little sister, surprised.

" He saved her from danger, that's what you wanted, no?" said the blond mage.

" She even slipped before him... and they hugged", added Lisanna again.

" But they didn't kiss", pouted the beautiful waitress. " I wanted them to kiss!"

Everyone sweat dropped at her but she didn't seem to notice as she turned to face them, determination set on her face, fists raised fiercely before her:

" I ain't leaving before I see them kiss!" She then added in a darker voice that sent chills down her friends spines, articulating each word perfectly. " And they WILL kiss even if it is the last thing they do!"

* * *

The group got up painfully and made a slow walk toward their goal, less and less enthusiast about meeting the metal dragonslayer and the bookworm again. The only one still in high spirit was Mirajane who was literally burning to get her wish granted. With the healing and planning, they were much more behind than previously and it took them almost ten minutes to find the couple again. The lovers were making their way toward the Fairy Tail female dormitory, Levy being carried piggyback style by Gazille, her head lying comfortably against his shoulder.

The spies hid themselves behind a fence not too far from the dormitory, only the tops of their head would be noticed if it wasn't so dark already. Lisanna, Pantherlily, Charle, Wendy, Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Cana, Visca and Alzack were watching the couple with some interest while Jet and Droy were too exhausted to care anymore and Juvia and Happy were watching Natsu annoy Gray by trying to touch his nose to piss him off.

Gazille put Levy on the ground, right in front of the dormitory door where they stayed in touch with each other, talking quietly. He said something that made her shakes her head in a desperate manner, smiling.

Mirajane was very quiet, even her breath seemed to have stopped, but the look she gave the duo was like of a predator, Lucy predicted that if they didn't kiss soon, the waitress would transform into a demon, fly over them and forcefully make them melt together.

Fortunately, Mirajane wouldn't need to take the form of the devil: the blue haired woman pulled the fierce looking man down to her level and locked lips with his, burying her hands in his generous locks of dark hair. He closed the gap between their bodies by holding her close to him, their mouths dancing with more and more passion as seconds passed.

Over the fence, the white haired waitress discreetly punched the air with a whispered "yes" while the card mage and the white haired younger sister let a "aaawww" in satisfaction. The sword woman and the spirit caller were blushing furiously the more they watched, along with the two gun users who were finding the air quite hot for a late summer night. The white cat put her paws over the tiny dragonslayer's eyes and the black cat crossed his arms and nodded in approval.

Of the six other people present, four of them were totally obvious to the event, too absorbed in their quarrel that became a fight or watching said fight. The last two were not even watching, they already knew what was happening and couldn't find the spirit to torture themselves any more.

Before they started nosebleeding too hard, the group turned around and tried to stop the fight between the fire and ice mages. The moment they weren't looking anymore, the lovers slipped inside the dormitory without a sound, grins plastered on their faces.

* * *

The day after, Lucy came into the guild hall with a pounding headache as a companion. She didn't sleep very well the night before, the events turning around and around in her mind and everytime she fell asleep, disturbingly arousing images came to her mind. She went to the bar where an extremely bright and joyful Mirajane was standing, floating on a heart-shaped cloud. She gave a dazzling smile at the spirit caller and served her hot dark chocolate with toast before she even heard the young lady say a word. Lucy took a seat and gratefully took a sip of the delicious beverage while the waitress sighed in happiness, elbows on the counter and head in her hands.

Cana came to them and took place on the counter, back against the wooden pillar, thanking Mirajane for the alcoholic coffee she was being served. Lisanna, Wendy and Charle joined them soon after, both of them in a better shape than Lucy. Was she the only one who suffered from last night?

She received an answer from the heavens when she noticed Gray and Natsu at a nearby table, both of them still bearing the marks of the day before, the ice mage's nose was still swollen but at least it was no longer crooked. Juvia was hiding near them, eyes on the man of her dreams. As for Visca and Alzack, the blond couldn't locate them.

All were enjoying their morning treat when a young woman came to the bar and greeted everyone with a smile, her blue hair in her trademark headband. She ordered three set of coffee and toast and turned to her friend:

" How are you today, Lucy-chan? You look a bit pale."

The blond sweated a little:

" I am fine, just tired."

Mirajane placed the booklover's order on a tray and asked the famous question with a smile:

" So how was your date, Levy?"

The women all turned their head in direction of Levy who thought about it for two seconds before smiling again:

" It was great! I had a lot of fun... and i even learned something interesting."

Her best friend couldn't help herself:

" What did you learn?"

The blue haired woman took the tray and gave Lucy a mischievous grin:

" I learned that my friends have Peeping Toms tendencies."

Mirajane giggled and Wendy was confused but all the other females at the bar dropped their chins on the counter, eyes wide open and starring at Levy's retreating form. She navigated between the tables toward two young men who looked worst than Lucy and when she crossed path with a certain black haired, piercing faced man, her smile grew wider as his eyes followed her slender form pass by without fail.

Behind Lucy, another Fairy Tail normal morning started, with laughter, yells and cheers from their members who watched Erza and Pantherlily locked in a heated duel with chopsticks as weapons. While Cana was getting drunk again and Charle was trying to explain to Wendy what a Peeping Tom was, the blond beauty let her head hit the wood of the counter and groaned. She decided that last night events never EVER existed and would never EVER happen again if she could help it.

* * *

**Please comment ^.^ **( A second part is coming, Gazille and Levy's version of the date)

Pikinanouart


	2. how they saw it  BONUS

**Author's note:** The second chapter is there! At last ^.^ and i also included a bonus mini-story at the end so plz enjoy and don't hesitate to leave a comment.

Obviously, I do not own Fairy Tail. I own this story and my fanarts 3

* * *

**Levy's Date: the other version**

Gazille smelled her before he even saw her. The distinctive scent of her skin, something quite difficult to describe no matter how many time he tried, was floating along the wind to him. She was already there, waiting for him, even if they had agreed to meet only at six. Her blue hair was held in place in a white headband, her face freed of make up and she was casually dressed: white long-sleeved coat, form-fitting jeans and cute feminine heels.

Her pretty face lighted up when she noticed him and he couldn't hold the smile that crept on his face.

Levy smiled at her lover, her nervousness disappearing almost instantly. Even though she made sure to keep this date a secret, or almost in Lucy-chan case, she was worried that Jet and Droy would find out about it. She told them earlier she was spending the evening at home to read the newest novel she had bought. It was a safe lie since Levy was the kind of girl that liked having time for herself from time to time, but she couldn't help feeling bad about lying to them. They trusted each other with their lives and were the best of friends however, the boys would never approve of her sentimental choice.

She cleared her mind of her worries and took Gazille's hand. Tonight, it was going to be just the two of them.

* * *

They started walking along the street, the sky clear of clouds and the temperature pleasant enough to enjoy the late summer evening. There was a good amount of people still outside and artists were already entertaining the crowd near the port, torches on fire flying here and there could be seen from the lovers point of view. Levy was already pointing at a restaurant a little further ahead:

" This is the place i told you about. They have the best peanut butter and maple syrup beef noodles you will ever eat."

The metal dragonslayer raised an eyebrow at that:

" Peanut butter beef... with maple syrup?"

" Yep, but it's dangerously addictive, I'm warning you."

He casted her a side glance, watching her face to detect any trace of humor or sarcasm but the blue haired girl just smiled at him, obviously amused by his reaction. He was about to ask her if she was pregnant (which would freak him out if that was the case since they hadn't been that far yet) when a mix of scents came at him from behind. Those scents he recognized easily as he smelled them on a regular basis at the guild: it was Bunnygirl, Titania, Salamander and his blue cat. He frowned slightly, wondering what they were doing around here. If Bunnygirl was there and had seen them together, there was a chance that the whole guild would know about their relationship in less time it took Stripper to get out of his clothes.

" Are you alright, Gazille?"

He looked at her and shook his head:

" Nah, it's nothing."

He was about to just forget about them when his ears picked something a little bit more unpleasant:

_" SSHHHHHHH!, they will notice us!"_

' Well, sounds like _they_ noticed us...' thought the black haired man with a silent growl.

* * *

They arrived in front of an oriental-style take-out restaurant. Levy pointed at the giant board beside the window where one could order their food. Indeed, in chalk were the words ' Peanut Butter 'n Maple Beef Noodle Special.'

" Tsk, like hell I'm gonna eat that."

She giggled:

" It's your loss."

_" We are NOT spying on Gazille!" _

Fortunately, Levy went to the counter to place her order when Gazille heard Bunnygirl's yell or else, she would have noticed his eye twitching. Of course, he only heard them because of his good hearing but he kinda wished he was an ordinary guy right now. He wasn't known for being a patient man and if those morons kept this up, he couldn't guarantee that they would survive the night... Unfortunately, even an idiot knew that beating your girlfriend's best friend could have a negative impact on your relationship.

Speaking of best friends, wasn't that Lily's scent that just joined them? With Speedhat's and Plantboy's?

' Fantastic.'

* * *

They decided to sit on a nearby small brick wall to eat their lunch. Levy had chosen the strange beef noodles while Gazille had opted for a more traditional BBQ pork ribs. He slipped his arm around her fine waist and they savored their meals in pleasant silence. He looked at her for a moment as she was obviously enjoying every bite, her pink tongue licking the sauce on her chopsticks without reserve. The curiosity was slowly getting the better of him and he had to admit that her food had an appealing aroma. He sneakily stole a bit and quickly put it in his mouth, which prompted a muffled complaint (she had her mouth full) and retaliation: she stole a juicy piece of meat from his box and ate it before he could prevent her.

" Oi, don't take the best part!"

She smiled sweetly and scooted closer:

" Did you like it?"

" Would taste better with iron bits."

Levy rolled her eyes playfully while Gazille subtly looked the way the scents came. If he listened carefully, he could pick the deep voice of his cat talking about stabbing someone in the jugular with chopsticks. He would ask him later about it.

The metal dragonslayer thought for a moment then brought his lips near the pretty girl's ear and whispered:

" Just to let you know: we are watched at this moment."

Her eyebrows raised into her hairline then she closed her eyes, smiling:

" Jet and Droy?"

" Them plus Bunnygirl, Titania, Salamander, Bluecat and even Lily. They have been there for a while now."

She shook her head and sighed:

" It's not surprising, even if i was not expecting that from Lu-chan: in Fairy Tail, there is no such things like 'Privacy' or even 'Personal Space'."

" So? We pretend they are not there or..." he asked, wishing she would propose beating the crap out of them.

" I say we let them be. They will grow tired of it eventually. If they don't, we'll teach them a lesson."

She smiled in a way that kinda reminded him... of himself: a grin crept on his face, making him look more like his usual self. He couldn't help but think he might be having a bad influence on the girl.

* * *

When they were done eating, shortly after, they disposed of their empty boxes and linked hands again. They started walking toward the port where the sun was disappearing in the sea and the first stars were coming out. The blue haired woman whispered to her lover:

" Are they still following us?"

The black haired man, who could hear her perfectly, nodded:

" Yep and they even have two more with them."

" Who?"

" Barmaid and Barmaid Jr."

" Gazille, really, don't call them that." she said, laughing slightly. " But seriously, if Mirajane is there, we might have to take out the big guns. She's a romance maniac."

The man sighed quietly: she was right. Now it was a 110% chance that before the end of the night, the whole guild, no, the whole town of Magnolia would know about them as a couple.

* * *

They arrived near the port were there was a crowd cheering on juggling performers, torches on fire flying between them in an impressive manner. Levy spotted a soda vending machine and bought two bottles. Gazille opened them with ease and shoved the metal bottle caps in his mouth, which generated a good hearted laugh from his partner:

" I never get tired of seeing you do that."

He drank from his bottle to avoid looking at her sparkling eyes, convincing himself that his heart beat was _not_ going faster than before. While they turned to the show, he mentally identified the new scents that came from behind them. The first was obviously Boozechick, followed by a humid odor: Juvia. There were two others who smelled like gunpowder. The metal dragonslayer frowned in concentration, trying to remember Fairy Tail members that used guns but no faces came to his mind. Then, barely a minute after, three more scents joined the group: Stripper, Girlie and Whitecat.

" What the hell? Is the whole guild going to come?" the black haired man grumbled. The young woman made a surprised face:

" There's more of them?"

" There's like fifteen of them now."

Levy sighed pretty much at the same time that the stellar spirit caller voice drifted to them:

_"Gosh, this is starting to sound like a bad movie plot, with all this people appearing from behind us all the time!"_

" Indeed", answered quietly the blue haired woman with an annoyed face. They may have been her friends but they were more and more invading. Plus, they seemingly weren't even trying to lower their voices anymore. She gave a glance at her lover and a smile came to her face:

" Gazille."

" Hm?"

" Grab my butt."

His face turned abruptly toward hers, his eyes wider than usual. She smiled at him and he slipped his hand on her backside, his eyes not looking at her. She knew he was embarrassed by this gesture: Gazille didn't like showing his more affectionate side in public, as it was hurting his hostile image that kept people away. This was the reason that even if they were dating for almost two months now, never he would go and hug her or even kiss her in front of the others. It was just recently that he accepted to hold hands with her on their dates. But since the whole guild would know about their relationship after this night...

She pressed her body against his slightly and made a little gesture of the head when he looked at her again. A blush came on his cheeks and he slid his hand lower to rest on her buttock. The gesture had the desired effect instantaneously:

_"DAMMIT!"_

Levy couldn't hold the snicker that escaped her, her boyfriend was still slightly flushed but even he grinned.

" You know, woman, if I didn't know better, I would say you may have grown a sadistic side, lately."

It was her turn to blush as she smiled wider and slipped her hand in his jean's backpocket.

* * *

They agreed that the torture had lasted long enough and they made their way in the crowd to escape the spies. The sun was already gone by now and the dark gave them the perfect cover to disappear. Gazille took the lead and in no time, they were alone on an different street, only streetlights and a few houses to keep them company.

Normally, Levy would never purposely walk on a lonely street when it was dark but when with him, she always felt more secure. She scooted closer to Gazille and linked arm with him, this simple gesture making her visibly relax. He gave her one of his real smile, the kind that was said to not exist when one was talking about the metal dragonslayer and her heart melted.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, none of them uncomfortable about it. It was him who spoke first, his voice calm:

" The Master has a new mission for me. I'll leave the day after tomorrow."

" How long will you be gone?"

" A week. Maybe two."

She didn't say anything. He left sometimes for those special missions the Master gave him, the missions only he could do. He had explained to her that he couldn't talk about them and she had understood. However, even if the logical part of her brain told her it was alright, the emotional part kept nagging her with doubts and fears when he was gone. Was he really going on mission? Maybe he was not who he claimed to be... Maybe they were excuses to go see another woman, somewhere? After all, she wasn't as big-chested as the other women in the guild and perhaps a man of his experience needed someone more 'female' to satisfy his needs... Especially since they haven't been intimate together yet...

" Stop that."

The blue haired woman raised her head in surprise. The piercing faced man beside her gave her a pointed look:

" You have that look again. Your imagination is making you think bad stuff."

She bit her lower lip and he stopped walking. He made her face him and he pulled her to him gently:

" You have nothing to be worried about, Levy. I'll be back before you even know it."

She smiled sadly to him and he cupped her chin:

" And you can be sure that I will come back. No way in hell you will be rid of me that easily, got it?"

She laughed and raised herself on tiptoe to share a kiss. In his ruff manner, he sure knew how to make her feel better. The kiss went on for a little while, her fingers stroking the metal studs of his arms while he kept a possessive grip on her hips. Before desire overcame them completely, they broke contact and resumed their walk, both of them short on breath.

Gazille smiled secretly: how ironic that it was her who was insecure about his love for her when she had a thousand reasons to choose another.

* * *

After a while, Levy seemed to have gotten over her little depressive moment and Gazille was glad for it. She was talking pleasantly of her hometown, a place where there was the best coffee shop in the world, according to her. He was promising her he would go with her there one day when he smelled it: their scents. All of them were a little further ahead, divided in two group apparently, the males to their right and the others to their left. The metal dragonslayer suppressed a groan, Levy and him were getting close and he really didn't feel letting go of this opportunity for a bunch of morons who had no sense of privacy. She was still talking pleasantly, oblivious to what was to come. The black haired man decided to leave it like that. If he was lucky, they would betray themselves and he would have a golden opportunity to beat some sense into them.

And that was when the heavens heard him.

He came to an halt, his body tensing as he smelled the rush of adrenaline from them before they even appeared. There was five of them and instantaneously, he correctly identified them: from right to left, Stripper, Plantboy, Salamander, Speedhat and the gunpowder-smelling dude he still didn't know the name. They were all wearing some kind of black mask that made them look like cheap muggers but Gazille didn't give a damn. Behind him, Levy gasped.

Salamander pointed at Gazille with enthusiasm and loudly said:

" Yo! Give us yar money or else we gonna kick yar arses, ya shit-heads!"

The metal dragonslayer cracked his knuckles and gave them his most sadistic grin:

" Come get it if you got the balls!"

Speedhat and Plantboy were the first ones to come at him and honestly, he didn't think they could have been worst if their arms were tied in their back. One kick and one slap, it was already over. While he 'fought' them, gunpowder guy rushed at Levy and he got blasted away in no time.

Salamander rushed at him, his excitement overflowing everywhere to which Gazille answered in kind. They exchanged blows with more and more passion, laughing and yelling.

He was enjoying himself when he heard his lover's yelp of pain. Without turning back, he trusted his hearing, changed his right arm into a metal pole and extended it fast behind him. With a blinding precision, he knew that it was a bulls's-eye when he felt Stripper nose crush on impact. He ended the fight, too quickly for his taste, with one good punch in Salamander's face that sent him to the ground.

* * *

Levy looked all around her, her breathing fast as her heartbeat. Gazille came to her and let his eyes roam all over her body to check if she was alright. When her eyes joined his, she noticed his lower lip that was slightly bleeding.

" I'm fine, it's nothing", he said when her fingers went to touch the wound.

She let a sigh, trying to calm her nerves, and buried her head in his chest, arms around his waist. He hugged her back for a few seconds then took her hand to start walking again, without a word. She followed him but only managed to make it a couple of feet before the heel of her left shoe got stuck in a hole in the pavement. She tripped ungracefully, an undignified yelp escaping her lips. Gazille turned around in no time, his eyes scanning around for enemies but all he found was the blue haired beauty on hands and knees on the ground, looking behind her at her broken shoe:

" Shit, the heel broke... That's just my luck." she said, smiling back at him.

He rolled his eyes and helped her back on her feet, groaning affectionately:

" You survive a mugger attack but you get owned by the asphalt. Are you for real?"

" Hey!" she pouted comically while giving him a playful punch to the chest.

Levy started walking again but her pace was ridiculous, her body sinking lower on her left at each step.

" That will take you the whole year to get back at your place like this..."

She pulled her tongue at him, knowing full well he was right. She then stopped and managed to take off her shoes and walk barefooted. The ground was quite cold and uncomfortable but she figured if she walked fast enough, she would be fine. However, Gazille didn't think it was a good idea as she would obviously get sick like this. He picked her up so fast she was already head down over his shoulder when she realised what happened and he was already grinning wickedly when she started complaining:

" G-Gazille! Put me down!"

" Nah."

" Gazille!"

He chuckled while walking at a pleasant pace and she groaned in defeat. The blue haired woman threw her lover a death glare that went obviously unnoticed but her anger evaporated when her gaze met the one of a little dark haired girl in a pretty little dress who came out from a flowery hedge of a nearby house.

' Wendy?'

Indeed, Wendy was standing in the dark street, watching Levy and Gazille's back, a smile on her face. Behind her, the bookworm recognized some of her friends that were taking care of the ' bandits' that attacked them before. She smiled as realization hit her: of course, it was them. The cute sky goddess waved at her, Levy waved back. Then Charle's voice beckoned the little girl who ran back at her friends to help heal the poor man with a broken nose.

* * *

Levy held herself upright with her arms against her lover's shoulder and turned her head toward his:

" You could have told me it was them."

He glanced at her, a mischievous smile on his lips:

" What would you have done if you had known?"

" I wouldn't have fought them!"

" Why not? They attacked us."

" Well, yeah, but..." she changed the subject since she couldn't argue with that fact. " Who's nose did you break?"

" Stripper."

" What?"

" What? He asked for it."

She took her head in her hand, sighing. He then asked her:

" Is there gun users in the guild?"

She looked at him innocently:

" Yes. Bisca and Alzack use guns."

" Alzack... which one is that?"

" He wears a poncho."

He nodded for himself then his evil smile came back:

" Well, Poncho guy is the one YOU have beaten.

Levy sweat-dropped, ashamed. She hoped that Bisca wouldn't be angry at her tomorrow.

" Let's hope that it'll be the last time we'll see them tonight." she whispered.

* * *

The young woman switched position to find herself piggy-riding her lover's back, her head on his shoulder and arms joined near his chest, a contented smile gracing her lips. They were walking toward Fairy Hills, the sounds of the night life drifting to them. It was getting colder since the sun was gone but Gazille's body heat kept her warm. Her brown eyes studied his facial features: his sharp nose, his piercing eyes, the metal studs over his eyebrows, on his nose and on his chin... Even the shape of his ears was endearing. She smiled for the hundred time that day.

They made it in less than ten minutes, even tho the metal dragonslayer purposely slowed his pace to make it last, mentally cursing his long legs. He stopped at the dormitory door and let Levy down on her feet. However, he kept in touch with her body, not ready to let her go yet.

He was about to speak when two voices he knew well drifted to his ears:

_" Does it hurt if I do this?" said the first voice with mockery._

_" Don't touch it." the second answered with a nasal voice._

_" Does it hurt?"_

_" Stop touching it, asshole!"_

_" He he he he he."_

Gazille smiled at Levy:

" Guess who joined us?"

She shook her head in a desperate manner, smiling:

" Gosh, they are impossible."

Her hands climbed his arms to his shoulders and she sent him a sultry look. He barely heard her whisper something sounding like " Screw them" before she connected her lips to his, her hands plunging in his hair lovingly. He closed the gap between their bodies by holding her close to him, possessively claiming her mouth. They heard a faint sound over the fence that sounded like " aaawww" but at this point, neither of them was giving a damn anymore. Their mouths were dancing with more and more passion, their bodies sending clear desire signals that soon, they wouldn't be able to ignore.

When breathing became a necessity, their half-closed eyes met and the words she whispered sent him over the line of reason:

" Stay with me, tonight."

In a growl, he picked her up and entered the dormitory, their faces wearing matching grins, so swiftly that they didn't even hear the yells of a certain stellar spirit caller begging a fire and an ice mages to stop fighting.

* * *

The day after, when Levy met with her two male best friends, she had to hold a chuckle. Jet and Droy were sitting in a corner of the guild hall, both of them looking like they hadn't slept at all. She asked them about it but all she got for an answer was unintelligible mumbles. She smiled apologetically and told them she would get them breakfast.

She approached the bar where Cana, Lisanna, Wendy, Charle and Lucy were seated, all eating and chatting pleasantly. She joined them, smiling brightly at Mirajane and ordered three coffees and sets of toasts. The bookworm, while waiting for the food, looked at her best friend:

" How are you today, Lucy-chan? You look a bit pale."

Her friend flinched slightly:

" I am fine, just tired."

Levy smiled at her, not really hiding her amusement. She thanked the waitress for the food and the older woman in question asked her how was her date. She pretended to think about it while all the other women shifted their gaze on her.

" It was great! I had a lot of fun... and I even learned something interesting."

Lucy-chan got a confused look as she asked her about it. The blue haired woman took the tray with the food, gave her blond friend her most _Gazillest_ grin she could muster and delivered the killing blow:

" I learned that my friends have Peeping Toms tendencies."

The words had the same effect than a full-powered Fairy Law spell. Levy quickly turned around and walked away to hide the huge smile on her face, satisfied of her sweet revenge. As she made her way toward the boys, she smiled even wider for the handsome, black haired, piercing faced man that crossed her path.

Sitting at her usual table, she sipped her coffee happily while watching the duel between Erza and Pantherlily. She thought back at the words Gazille had told her the day before:

_" You know, woman, if I didn't know better, I would say you may have grown a sadistic side, lately."_

Chuckling to herself, she agreed with him: she may have gotten a little bit more rebellious since they were dating. And he was all to blame for that... But she wasn't complaining at all.

* * *

**Bonus**

It was a Wednesday night, at the Fairy Hills dormitory, that the Fairy Tail women decided to hold a pyjama party, for no particular reasons. Everyone was enjoying themselves in the bath, playing and splashing each others, laughing. Lucy was also there since she had been kindly invited, happy to have a chance to relax. She was soaking in deep water with her hair in a towel and her face creamed with an exfoliating lotion, her eyes closed and her mind far far away.

" Hi Lu-chan."

The blond mage jumped in surprise, she was so concentrated on relaxing that she never heard Levy come sit next to her, her hair and face in a similar state that hers. The blue haired woman gave her friend an apologetic smile:

" Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

" No, no. It's fine." she sweat-dropped.

Then her brain registered the information.

It was Levy.

Next to her.

_The_ Levy she didn't even dare speak to since The Incident That Must Not Be Named.

Lucy felt the blush invade her face and neck in no time, the shame still burning fiercely in her mind even tho some time had passed since Levy's date. Her mouth dried out even if the air was quite humid, her mind blank, unable to find something to say. The petite woman chuckled a little but it wasn't mockingly:

" Still thinking about last Saturday?"

Lucy could only nod.

" I'm not mad at you, Lu-chan, you know? It was the kind of thing i would expect from Jet or Droy, or probably Mira, but not from you."

The blond woman hugged her knees and answered in a little voice:

" That kinda snowballed somewhere... Even I wasn't expecting it to end up like that..."

Levy seemed to take pity of her friend and laughed good-heartily:

" I apologize for teasing you like that. Even if I think you guys deserved it."

Lucy gave her a side glance and guessed what she should be saying:

" I'm sorry to have spied on you. It really was none of my business."

The blue haired woman smiled in satisfaction:

" That's good! I forgive you." Then she added with the mischievous smile again. " But never do it again."

" Ugh! No! Don't worry!" the spirit caller said with a disgusted face. " This is in my top ten Things I never want to experience ever again." She smiled back at her best friend:

" Still friend?"

" But, of course!" squealed Levy while hugging her with all her might.

Lucy hugged her back and let a sigh escape her lips. She would now be able to sleep again.

* * *

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed it. I would like to thank **Ice-queen **for his/her stories, especially 'Me and my cat' that i love and inspired the metal bottle caps eating-thing. If you liked it, it was his/her idea.**

take care 3

Pikinanouart


End file.
